dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 31
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 31 is the thirty-first chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on March 23rd, 2015, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 8. Plot After the destruction of the Kurusu House, Kimihito, Mero, Suu and Papi are in a van driven by Smith towards an Onsen. As the girls play in the back seat, Kimihto asks Smith if Miia, Cerea and Rachnera have already arrived, which Smith confirms as they need to be transported by truck. Though Kimihito does notice Lala is not amongst either of them. Kimihito tells Smith he's surprised she's taking them to an Onsen for free, to which Smith responds that he shouldn't worry as she always bothers him and steals his food, so in a sense she is repaying him. But she quickly notes that she is also scouting for a possible "business trip". When Kimihito is worried if the resort can handle Liminals, Smith assures him that it is built especially for Liminals. However, since the resort hasn't had any Liminal guests yet, Kimihito finds out he once again gets volunteered to test it, like with Polt's gym, much to his annoyance. As they arrive at the Arctic Inn, they find the entire area freezing and covered in snow. Before they have a chance to complain, Smith leaves then and drives off, telling them she is looking forward to their report. Kimihito complains that Smith should have mentioned the cold, as he would have dressed appropriately. As Papi starts to play with the snow, Kimihito, Mero and Suu are suffering under the cold, with Suu literally freezing solid. However, two apparent snowmen start to move, shedding the snow layers and revealing them to be Miia and Rachnera. The two reveal that the intense cold is forcing them to hibernate and Kimihito panicks until Cerea arrives with the Inn's host and owner, a Yuki-Onna named Yukio. Yukio welcomes them and tells them the inside of the inn is warm. After an exhausted Kimihito and Cerea drag the freezing girls inside, Miia quickly recovers on the Inn's heated floors and asks Kimihito to have those installed in their house as well. Yukio explains the heated floors were installed to make their guests more comfortable as well as prevent her from accidentally freezing them by merely walking over them. As Yukio gives them a tour, she explains that the snowfall only began after her arrival, apparently oblivious to the effect she has on the environment. She shows them to their room, which is very large and luxurious. Miia, Rachnera and Suu are very pleased and spread out over the Tatami covered floor, while Mero is intrigued by the Cypress wood bath. Before they have a chance to settle, Yukio shows them the room containing the Onsen baths. The girls are impressed by the size, though Rachnera complains about the heat. Yukio appears before them wearing a bulky environmental suit, apparently to protect her from the heat generated by the Onsen. She shows them the baths built for Liminals, and Cerea is pleased to see they come in many different sizes, allowing even her large body to submerge. Likewise, Suu is happy to see a shallow pool for her, as she cannot submerge in large bodies of water, and Rachnera is happy to find a mist sauna, as she cannot tolerate high temperatures that well. Papi desperately wants to swim in them, but is restrained by Kimihito. Finally, Yukio shows them the Rotembure, or outside bath, which makes Miia very excited. However, Yukio reveals that, since they do not have enough space, the resort is exclusively mixed bathing, much to Kimihito, Miia and Mero's shock, Cerea's embarrassment, Rachenra's delight and Papi and Suu's indifference. Yukio explains that, because of that, they have a severe lack of female customers, and the few male customers that did come, were scared off by Yukio's cold and intimidating disposition. Miia immediately wants to take a mixed bath with Kimihito, but when he and Cerea protest, Yukio asks that he does it regardless as she wants to hear their opinion. Soon all the girls, excluding Rachnera and Suu who are in the outside bath and while Miia is still a bit cold; all of them, especially Papi are enjoying themselves. Though Cerea is embarrassed that her breasts keep floating upwards, which causes Kimihito to get aroused. Miia then suggests they all start to come up with ideas to help the Inn get back in business. Kimihito proposes a snow festival, though Mero says it would take too many people. Papi suggests building a pool, though Kimihito says it would cost too much. Mero suggests that Yukio performs in a musical parody of "Frozen", though Miia complains about the copyright issues. Miia then proposes an "all-you-can-eat onsen egg festival", but Centorea chastises her for thinking with her stomach. Finally, Centorea suggests a "dating bathing event", but Kimihito wonders if that's possible if women are against the mixed bathing to begin with, only to find out none of the girls mind. Miia then suggests that Centorea use Kimihito as an example of how the dating event would go, much to the centaur's shock. However, in her embarrassment, Centorea fails to make a good impression and instead acts like the event's host. They are interrupted by Suu, who has changed her appearance to mimic wearing glasses and holding pen and paper. Acting surprisingly sophisticated, Suu asks Kimihito multiple questions about his personal and professional life. Miia theorizes Suu's changed behavior may be because she absorbed the mineral rich water of the bath. Miia then coils herself around Kimihito and announces it's her turn. She starts to seduce him and tells him that with her, he will be satisfied every single day. When Cerea complains, Miia gets angry at her and Papi jumps against Kimihito and says that with her, they can play every day. Cerea then says that if he marries her, she can protect him and Mero says that she instead can support him financially. Kimihito gets overwhelmed and as he tries to run away, he accidentally loses his towel, exposing his nether regions to the girls for the first time. Mero loses consciousness, Papi can only mutter "Papi saw everything" and Cerea and Miia hastily try to cover him, only to trip over each other. Suu's only comment is "Small". Much later, the girls are back in their room enjoying a delicious feast. Rachnera notes that while it would be a pain to write a report, it's nice to enjoy moments like that, only to find out Kimihito is absent. Kimihito, meanwhile, is enjoying one of the interior baths by himself, happy that he finally has some peace, though he does feel guilty for leaving the others. When he announces that he is going to experience it to the fullest to form a proper opinion, Yukio thanks him, revealing that she is also naked in the bath, much to Kimihito's shock. When Kimihito asks why she is there with him, Yukio explains that she thought he was with the others and apologizes. Kimihito clarifies that he meant if she is fine without her suit, and Yukio explains that she is training herself to better tolerate the high temperatures. Deciding to socialize, Kimihito asks Yukio how she became the owner of the resort. Yukio reveals that she did her own homestay there, and was touched by the owning family's kindness. Especially once the son of the owners, the "young master", who was in love with her, prepared a special cold bath for her. This gave her the idea to modify the resort to cater to Liminals like her. When Kimihito asks if the two are married, Yukio denies this, though starts blushing and says that she is thinking about it, reminiscing about what she likes about the young master. However, Yukio's mood then drops as she reveals that she cannot smile as gently and warmly as the young master can, which has a tendency to scare her clients away and therefore thinks she has failed him. Kimihito tries to teach her how to smile, before telling her that she was genuinely smiling when she was thinking about the young master. Yukio then becomes so incredibly flustered that she loses control of her powers and starts to freeze the entire bath, Kimihito included. Sometime later, Miia is keeping a freezing Kimihito warm with a hot drink and blanket, while Centorea tries to break the ice surrounding his feet with her sword. Lala also wordlessly sits next to him, which Papi takes notice of. Yukio feels very guilty and apologizes to Kimihito, fearing that she will have to close the inn for good. Kimihito then says that he knows how Yukio can make it up to them... A while later, four young men arrive at the inn and are greeted by a smiling Yukio. The men decide to bathe immediately and while they are very nervous about the mixed bathing, dramatically declare that this is what they have been training for for a long time. As they enter the baths, they are happily welcomed by a Lamia and a female Lizardman, Kobold and Elder Devil and the two groups quickly mingle and befriend each other. The narrator then mentions that ever since then the Inn has hosted several dating events between Liminals and human hosts. |} |} Key Events * Yukio makes her debut. * It's revealed Mermaids, Slimes, Arachne and Lamias do not do well in snowy conditions. * It's revealed Arachne and Yuki-onnas do not do well in hot environments. * Yuki-Onna and Elder Devils are introduced. Trivia *At the point wher Miia and Rachnera is about to hibernate, Kimihito quote a famous line from many disaster movies: "Don't fall asleep! You'll die if you fall asleep!" **This is a cliché line used by many disaster movies especially when it take in cold places. ***This also implied by the text in the panel "Disaster movie scene." * Mero makes a reference to the Disney movie Frozen. Miia immediately lampshades this and breaks the fourth wall by worrying about a lawsuit. * This is the first chapter to actually feature liminal species originating from Japanese mythology; in this case, Yukio-Onna. Until this chapter, the series mainly featured liminal races based on legends outside of Japan, such as Centaurs and Harpies, which are based on Greek Mythology. Category:Chapters